


This only happens to us

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Avalance, Kara gets turned into a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara has a Mishap with a time travel machine and gets reverted to a child. While a pair of Lady Lovers figure out a way to deal with it, Alex and Lena have to baby sit the young Kryptonian.





	This only happens to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeiWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiWan/gifts).

> This is for MeiWan's request! Sorry it's so short! 
> 
> The prompts for this were: Accidental Baby Acquisition (Writer's month) and AgentCorp taking care of Toddler-fied Kara (MeiWan).

No other people in the world would ever face the kind of problems they are. Both Lena and Alex had resigned to that fact and in fact, sometimes relished in the challenges it brought. Even with such an attitude, it’s a stare of disbelieving consternation they share over their current predicament. 

Between them is a young girl, no older than three. Chubby cheeks, a mess of light hair that falls in her eyes too easily. Her baby blue eyes roam the room erratically, her arms flailing at the toys being handed to her.

“How did this happen Alex! Is she going to go back to normal?” Lena watches the young girl reject yet another toy from them.

“Kara got zapped by a mishap from a time traveling machine.” Alex explains, recovering the toy from the other end of the room, crawling back to her place quickly. “We know experts on the subject and they promised me they’d find a solution.” she stop the little girl from crawling toward Lena. “One that fits my criteria, at that.” 

“I should be there with them, I can’t let her stay like this!” Lena tries to get up from the floor.

Alex restrain her with a hug, then pull her into her lap, peppering her cheek with rapid fire kisses. “Lena, they’re fellow lady lovers. It’ll work, so relax.” 

The Luthor roll her eyes and tries to hand a toy to the grumpy Kryptonian child only to get it smacked out of her hand. “What’s making her so angry?” 

“I think she might be hungry, actually.” Alex pokes at Kara’s ribs trying to tickle her. “Or maybe she’s really upset about the situation.” 

Kara makes a loud, high pitched sound and stumble toward the two women cuddling together and she climbs onto Lena’s lap, not able to control the strength behind her movement. 

“Ow. I think you might be right.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara, hugging her. “What does a kid Kryptonian eat?” 

“I’m assuming the same thing Kara still eats when she’s normal.” Alex reach for her phone, which garners a protest from Kara, her eyes glowing with heat. 

Lena winces at the sudden surge in heat. “You don’t want Alex to take pictures?” 

Kara shakes her head and tries to bat the phone away, but Alex evades. 

“I promise I won’t take pictures. I’m ordering potstickers and pizza.” Alex leans back to avoid the celebratory flapping of Kara’s arms. 

“Well, that turned the mood around!” Lena uses the moment to capitalize on the chance to tickle the young Kara “I think maybe an animated movie might be in order too. I think maybe she’d enjoy Lilo & Stitch?” 

The giggles that follows is loud and Kara exhale a puff of cold air in Lena’s face. 

Alex set down her phone after ordering the food. “I think that’s a wonderful idea!” she kisses Lena’s neck a few times, until Kara let out a protesting scream. 

Lena rubs at her face with one hand, to warm herself back up. “I see she still has no interest in seeing us being affectionate.” 

Kara stick her tongue out at them. A gesture both women returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests should be made with the awareness that I will be *very* slow to get to them for a while.


End file.
